I Lost Everything
by luvnovels123
Summary: Bella found every wife's worst nightmare when she caught Edward cheating on her.She was horrified,helpless,and she was carrying his child.Can Bella forgive Edward or would she run away from him?


I Lost Everything

**A/N: My god, I just suddenly realized how much I love to write these kind of stories =.=… Anyways, on with the one-shot...**

Bella POV:

My fist balled into fists as I stared at the sight unfolding in front of me. The man who vowed to love me and protect me forever…kissing this woman.

"Edward… How could you?" I asked, my entire body trembling as my tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

This got their attention. Edward rose from the seat in shock as he opened his mouth to explain.

"Save it, Edward. Please, just stop with your lies. I should have known. I am not beautiful nor am I as precious as you told me before," I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand as he tried to run towards me but the woman caught him by the wrist, shaking her head.

"Prepare for my lawyer the next morning, Mr. Cullen," I spat as tears continued to trickle down my cheeks as I glared at him, before turning away to escape from him.

"Bella! Please! Let me explain!" he shouted as he chased after me, right before I got into the lift of his office.

"Shut up, Edward. This is meaningless," I muttered, as I struggled with my inner self not to look into his emerald green eyes knowing I would be weak upon looking at them.

I pushed him out of the lift with all my might as the lift closed. I turned away from the door of the lift as my hands covered my stomach, where _my _baby is in. Tears continued to flow as I realized the terrible fact that this baby would have no father.

I briefly remembered how happy I was when I realized I was pregnant; I had rushed to the office to find him, to tell him that I, Mrs. Cullen, was carrying his baby. But it turned out all wrong. I had caught him kissing a woman on his couch in the office. I was too stupid to believe that he loved me. The plain Bella.

The lift doors opened and I stepped out of it as I walked towards the road to take a taxi to _his _house and pack my things. A familiar warm hand caught my wrist and I shrieked in surprise.

"Bella, please, believe me. I love you, give me one more chance," Edward pleaded as his grip on my wrist tightened.

"It's too late, Mr. Cullen." I said, my eyes shut as I held back my tears.

"Bella, please…"

I ignored him and shrugged free of his hand before dashing to the middle of the road.

"Bella, stop! Don't move!" he shouted, as rain drops started to fall, dripping on my hair, my clothes, everything as the rain grew heavier. I froze, unsure of what to do. I was used to listening to everything he said. I just… don't know if I should listen to him this time.

"Turn and look at me, Bella," he said, and I sensed a tremble in his voice.

I turned, frightened, and by now, drenched from head to toe. My lips trembled as I looked at Edward, who looked so different yet the same now.

"Bella, don't escape from me! What're running away from? I am just hoping you would give me one more chance. Just one more, Bella, please," he told me, his eyes watering as tears welled up.

I shook my head slowly as I took a step back from him, then another.

"I'm not letting you have _my _baby! I'm not! It's _mine_!" I yelled, seeing his surprised face from my outburst before I turned and charged across the road when a car honked.

I screamed shrilly as the car knocked to my stomach… My eyes widened in fear as I tried to move, tried to protect my baby, as I fell to the ground, but I couldn't move.

"My baby! My baby!" I screamed as the rain continued to platter on the ground beside me and on me mercilessly.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I heard Edward asked frantically, feel his touch grabbing my hand.

"MY BABY! I want my baby!" I screamed as tears continued to flow out of my eyes but I remained immobile. My vision slipped as it became more and more blurry as my eyes closed against my own will.

"I want… my baby…" I choked out as my chest heaved one more time, and I succumbed to the darkness. I had lost everything. Everything.

Edward's POV:

My eyes watered as I tightened my grip on Bella's cold hand, fear gripped me hard as I reached for my cellphone, punching in my father's number as I fast as I could before I practically yelled at him what happened.

"Please, Carlisle! Save her! Please!" I sobbed into the phone as I held Bella's body closer to mine before I cut off the call.

Soon, an ambulance arrived and they carried Bella on the stretcher before hurrying her to the hospital.

"How is Bella, Carlisle? How is she?" I shouted, in a verge of panic.

"She… I'm sorry, Edward. The baby can't be saved, either both of them dies or Bella survive."

"Edward…" I felt her cold hand grip my wrist. My eyes widened as tears gathered in them.

"Please… Tell me you're not going to give them the permission… to abort the baby… Please!" she sobbed, her hand tightening on mine.

"Edward, I'm sorry. We have no more time left," Carlisle looked at me sadly as he patted my shoulder, before handing me to agreement. I turned away from Bella before taking the document and signed it.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! My baby! Noo! MY baby!" she screamed. I turned and looked at her bloodshot eyes as tears continued to flow from them.

"No! Please, Edward! You don't have to love me! Please, let me have my baby! My baby!" she shouted, her voice trembling in terror.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you, I don't want the baby. I want you, Bella."

"My BABY! MY BABY!" I heard her shrill shrieks as she's being wheeled into the operating theatre and the doors shut.

I shouldn't have cheated on my wife. I shouldn't. I slammed my head against the wall as my tears trickled out of my eyes before I closed them, slumping onto the seat nearby, waiting for the operating room's doors to be opened.

And for the Bella, who I am still in love with, wheeled out of it, safe and sound.

Even if she hates me.

**A/N: The End.**


End file.
